crstfandomcom-20200213-history
REAL Cursed DVD... No BS
Ok, It's taken me 7 years but I'm finally going to get it out there and I thought my real-life experience would make a decent Pasta. I've read it time and time again... "Unlike most pasta's on here, this story is true". Well, This is my "True, no Bullshit" Creepypasta. There are no monsters that came out of the dark that ripped my lower jaw or told me to go to sleep... Just MY story of how I came into possesion and the creepy events surrounding this DVD by my own and by accounts from those I lent it to. I first came into possession of this DVD in 2007. I'm a Security Manager at a well known Golf course in the U.S. Our main post is the main Guard Gate and it's manned 24/7. In order to keep the guards awake overnight, I allow them to watch movies and TV so that they stay awake. Anyone who has ever worked overnight can understand. I had hired a new guy about 5 months prior to the DVD incident. He was ok I guess... He didn't talk much, he creeped a few people out when they first met him. Now I'm really good at reading people however, I just couldn't get a good read on the guy. The Weird thing was... he looked alot like me... only taller (I'm 5'9, he was 6'2).. the guy even had my same first name.. Mike. Whats even stranger is that we had a similar tattoo. He had St. Michael the Archangel on his upper left arm... I have something similar... an idea taken from St. Michael. A few years ago, my Daughter died of heart related issues. Her name was Evangeline. After she passed, I decided to get a tattoo of a female version of St. Michael... my St. Evangeline on my left forearm... even down to the pattern on her burial gown. During the month of December '07, I arrived to work one morning at 5:45 am to relieve him. It was still pretty dark outside. I opened the DVD droor to see if anything new was left inside. There was a new DVd staring right up at me. It was plain but had two words written on it in black permanent marker.. "Scary Shit". "Hmmm.. interesting" I thought. I'm a sucker for a good mystery. I popped in the DVD and sat down to watch. After pressing play, I witnessed the first clip... someone holding a camcorder was filming an old church when suddenly a person (what looked like a woman) peered from behind the right wall of the outside of the church. Upon seeing this, the cameraman quickly followed the head as it pulled back behind the wall... only to find nothing there when he was in plain view of where it should have been. Next clip was of a man who seemed to be very distressed, breathing heavily, whimpering. It seemed that he had grabbed his camera franticly in hopes of filming the reason for his distress... A kitchen table was in full view next to a door. His ceiling fan lights were flickering on and off while the door next to the table opened and closed aggressively, as his breathing became heavier, a bowl of cereal on the table flipped over. As he began screamming, he ran towards the front door, then it cuts off. This DVD contained nearly 2 hours of various Paranormal clips which spanned from the subject of ghosts, demons, creatures, phantoms, even a few you may have seen. One I have seen on youtube since is the one where 3 young people in a spanish speaking country pick up a lovely young female hitchiker. If you haven't seen it by now, then go watch it after you read this. A few clips on this DVD haunted me and still do so today. One in particular I have searched the internet for all these years and cannot find it... anywhere! It's of a young man in Germany holding a camera in a house. All the lights seem to be out. the said house is huge! he goes from room to room obviously very very frightened cursing in german Fuck-sheitza.. over and over and saying some other German phrases i cannot understand. In the background, you hear a screeching sound. And some other sounds. Sometimes it gets further, sometimes it's closer. He begins to sob and cry. finally after about 8 minutes, he finds his way into the tv room where he sees someone sitting in a chair in front of the tv in a black robe with a hood. He calls out sobbing "Clovian?".. "Clovi..." as the phantom gets up as fast as lightning and attacks him. He screams a blood curdleing scream and drops the camera. Then you Hear him being attacked/ torn to shredds, whatever. There are obviously a couple of fake clips on this DVD. Most I believe are real. However, this German clip in general is one that everyone never forgets. The fear is real. Everyone who has ever seen it.. believes it is real. There is just a feeling you get while watching it that you don't get with anything but real life-threatening danger. In your gut, you know it was real. There are other clips on there that are pretty real as well. They just haunt you. Well, after viewing the entire video, I called Mike and asked it I could borrow it for the night. He agreed. I had a sense of paranoria, like something sinister was in the room with me. I don't frighted easy. I called my Wife at home later that day and told her about it... she agreed to watch it. After doing so later that night, she felt the same feeling as I did earlier that day. "Man... that German clip was Real!" "I think so." I agreed. When I saw him the next morning, obviously, I had questions for him. I asked him where he got it..he said that he got it from a friend who had gotten it from a friend and so on. Apparently, it had been passed around and pawned off on others alot. He said I could have it because his girlfriend wanted it out of the house. I took it home.. it was mine! Of course, we had to invite everyone we knew over to watch it! All of them agreed, they felt the same feeling later after watching it and at home for awhile. Only, I began to notice other things... lights would turn off, the tv would switch channels of off sometimes. I felt like something was watching me. One night, my wife and I were talking in bed... I began to feel a overwelming feeling of evil. The air was so thick, I had to say something. "Do you feel that?" I asked my Wife..."Yes!" she answered. We just sat in silence. After a few minutes, it went away. Since then, I have lent it to other people, friends, relatives, and always got the same responses... I shit you not.. I'd hear "You know, that German clip on there was real!" or they would talk about how they had a feeling like something was watching them or little weird things would happen around them for a few days after watching the DVD. Needless to say, We still have people over to watch it from time to time... I'll admit, we have had a run of bad luck since it came into our lives... Nobody wants to copy it, hang onto it, they all want to return it right away and tell me how freaked out they were after watching it. My question for you... does anybody want to take it off my hands? I'm due for some good luck! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll